Tongue Tied
by lavawings
Summary: AU 1-shot, inspired by song Tongue Tied by Danny John. Natsu Dragneel lead singer of Dragon Force, is head over heels in love. When he tries to tell his crush that he loves her, he gets tongue tied. So whats a singer do? Write a song! Who is the girl? Lead singer of Fairy Wizards, Lucy! Will Natsu tell Lucy his feelings or will he be too tongue tied? Find out in Tongue Tied. NaLu.


Tongue Tied

**Natsu POV:**

"Seriously, guys, she is amazing," I said to Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal, "I want to talk to her but I get all tongue tied, lead singer of the one band Dragon Force can't even talk to a girl with blonde hair."

"Dude, she isn't your everyday girl, the blonde you speak of is the lead singer of Fairy Wizards," Gray said, Gray is the guitarist and a back up singer, "She has an amazing voice, huge fan base, not to mention she is the hottest female singer out there."

"Yea, we have so much in common and yet I still can't talk to her," I replied and I hit my head on the wall.

"Its so annoying since you always seem to come with me and Levy," Gajeel, bass player and singer, said, "You keep saying you'll talk to her but you always fuck up."

"I know, that's why I'm asking for help," I replied, "I want to tell her how I feel but I can't."

"Then why don't you write a song about how you feel and sing at this weekend concert," Jellal, drummer and singer, spoke, "Thats how I got Erza back after she caught me giving Ultear cpr on the beach. And I also invited Fairy Wizards to the concert so it would be prefect timing."

"Jellal, you're the best," I spoke, "I've got six day to write a song to sing so I can show her how I feel. No sweat! I'm going to start to write!" I ran out of the room, grabbed some paper, and locked myself in my room.

*TIME SKIP 3 days later Wednesday*

"So, you're asking me to help you with a song," Lisanna said as we talked over the phone, "Natsu, you're a amazing singer and a awesome song writer. Whats so hard about writing a song about your feelings? You did it for me all the time."

"Yea, but they were silly and goofy," I replied, "I'm serious about her, Lisanna. She is smart, a bookworm, a writer, a singer, oh man the list could go on and on."

"Natsu, what do you have so far," Lisanna asked.

"I get lost in your Brown eyes, your blonde hair is your halo, and you have the voice of an angel," I sang into the phone and Lisanna started to laugh and I asked, "Whats so funny, Lis?"

"Nothing, just sounded like a song that Gray would have written," Lisanna said then I heard a meow into the phone.

"That happy," I asked.

"Yep, our little buddy misses you," Lisanna replied, "Anyways, you should write something a little more carefree and cute and funny and how you get tongue tied."

"Lisanna, you're a genius," I said and spoke and I wrote down some lyrics and played the guitar.

"I get that a lot," Lisanna replied and I laughed as I wrote a few lines.  
"Okay, I got a few lines," I said as I grabbed my guitar, "Want to here them?"

"Yea, sure," Lisanna replied.

I started playing and I sang, "When I saw you for the first time, my knees began to quiver, and I got a funny feeling, in my kidneys and my liver, my hands they started shakin, my heart began a-thumpin', my breakfast left my body, now darlin' tell me something, why do you make me tongue tied? tongue tied, whenever you are near me, tied tongue, tied tongue…"

I stopped singing and I listen to the phone and I heard Lisanna say, "Genius Natsu, it's so cute, serious and funny."

"Really," I said.

"Yep, I better let you go. Mirajane and I have a photo shot to get ready for," Lisanna replied and I heard Happy meow into the phone again.

"Okay, Bye, Lisanna, Happy," I said, "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome, I'll talk to you later Natsu, bye," Lisanna spoke and the line went die.

"Alright, I better get to work," I said and I continued to write my song.****

**Lucy POV:**

*TIME SKIP 1 day later Thursday*

"Levy, he doesn't like me," I told her, "That pink head idoit doesn't even talk to me, there is no way he has feelings for me."

"Well, he has been hiding out in his room for five days writing for a girl with blonde hair," Levy said as we walked along a beach.

"Thats could be anyone, Jenny, Michelle, Chico, Mickey," I replied, "You can't be 100% sure that its about me."

"Guess thats true but you have to come with me and the rest of the girls on Saturday," Levy said, "So you can be 100% to be sure that its not about you."

"If it will get you to shut up then I'll go," I replied as I laid out a towel to tan on.

"Oh, Lucy, you're the best," Levy responded and she hugged me.

"Yea, but if I ended up getting my heart broke then I will never go on a date with you and Gajeel ever again," I told Levy.

"W-what, but if its just Gajeel and me then the press will kill us with their cameras," Levy cried.

"Not my problem," I responded.

"Fine," Levy spoke and I smiled.

"We'll go shopping later for clothes," I said and relaxed on my towel.

"Thanks Lucy, you're the best," Levy replied.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 2 days later Saturday*

"Hello L. A.," I shouted into the mic and the crowed screamed, "We've got a lot of stuff planed for tonight, so relax and have fun."

"Who's ready to party," Gray asked and everyone screamed yes as I spotted my blond hair angel taking her spot in the front row, "Well here we go!"

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 30 minutes later*

"So guys, you having fun," I asked.

"YES," the crowed shouted.

"Thats great but I'm afraid the show is about to end," I replied.

"Aw," the crowed respond.

"But I got a new song I wrote for a awesome girl I know," I spoke and I glanced over a Lucy, "Would you like to hear it?"

"YEA," the crowed cheered and I laughed.

"Its called Tongue Tied," I said, "I wrote it about how I get tongue tied around this girl that I'm in love with."

(author's note: the song will be in Italics, the stuff in italics and parentheses is Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel singing while the stuff not parentheses are Natsu.)

When I saw you for the first time (first time)  
my knees began to quiver (quiver)  
and I got a funny feeling (feeling)  
in my kidneys and my liver (digestive system baby)  
my hands they started shakin' (shakin')  
my heart began a-thumpin' (boom, boom, boom)  
my breakfast left my body (huey, huey, huey)  
now darlin' tell me something

why do you make me tongue tied? (tongue tied) tongue tied  
whenever you are near me (near me)  
tied tongue (tied tongue)  
tied tongue (tied tongue)  
whenever you're in town (in town)  
you make me feel a clown, girl  
Yes you make me tongue-tongue (tied-tied) tongue tied  
why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly)  
tied-tied, tongue-tongue (tongue tied, tongue tied)  
whenever you're around  
I saw you 'cross the dance floor (dancin')  
I thought of birds and bees (reproductive system baby)  
but when I tried to speak to ya (talk, talk)  
my tongue unravelled to my knees (flippety-flippety-flop)  
I tried to say "I love you" (love you)  
but it came out kind of wrong, girl (wrong girl)  
it sounded like "min-oo-bitty-boo" (tongue tied)  
na-nee-ner-ner-nee-nung-nirl  
That's 'cause you make me tongue tied (tongue tied) tongue tied  
whenever you are near me (near me)  
I'm nurmy-murmy (nurmy-murmy)  
murmy-nurmy (nurmy-murmy)  
whenever you're in town (in town)  
my trousers they go brown, girl

yes, you make me nongy-nangy (nangy-nongy) tongue tied  
why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly)  
be-dobby-durgle, dobby-durgle (tongue tied, tongue tied)  
whenever you're around  
Oh, I'm beggin' on my knees  
sweet, sweet darling listen please  
understand me when i say  
bedurble-diggle-doggle-dooby-foggle-nibble-nay  
I'm tryin' to say i'm tongue tied (tongue tied) tongue tied  
whenever you are near me (really)  
I'm nurmy-murmy (nurmy-murmy)  
murmy-nurmy (murmy-nurmy)  
Whenever you're in town (in town)  
I drool so much I drown, girl  
yes, you make me nungy-nangy (nangy-nungy) ningy-nungy  
why can't I tell you clearly (clearly)  
Ge-dobby-durgle (dobby-durgle)  
durgle-dobby (durgle-dobby)  
whenever you're around (around)  
whenever you're around, girl

I was panting and I scanned the crowed and my eyes landed on the girl I was singing for. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you please come on stage," I asked and I saw her eye go wide. 

**Lucy POV:**

"Well, just don't sit here, go," Levy said then pushed me toward the stage.

I walked on the stage and Natsu ran up to me and grabbed my hand then he said, "Lucy Heartfilia, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I gasped and covered my mouth for a moment then I said, "Yes, Natsu Dragneel. I would love to be your girlfriend."

"SHE SAID YES," Natsu shouted into the mic and the crowed roared as he picked me up and span me around in circle and I giggled.

"And Natsu," I said.

"Yes, Lucy," Natsu replied as he looked at me with his jet black eyes.

"I love you, too," I said then he set me down and he locked his lips with my as he dipped me back and down.

**THE END**

* * *

Dear Readers,

I got the idea for this story while riding in the car talking to my dad about my stories and this song popped into my head and this idea came. The song is Tongue Tied by Danny John Jules, its a great song and a little romantic. Anyways I hoped you liked it, leave a little review telling me what you think.  
From,

Lavawings


End file.
